univellers universal travellers
by kdogx1
Summary: this is a story about me and y mates going through universes to protect stuff hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Univerllers universal traveller's chapter 1-first world

Hi I am kethan and my friends are Alex, Harry, George and Scott. We are the univerllers the universal travellers we have adventures throughout the various universes let the action begin. "Hey Alex these watches are so cool" said kethan

"Yeah they are safe, I wonder what this does" Alex said and twisted a part of the watch HYPER SPACE "Hello I am unadentity the master of the universes"

"So why are we here" George said with great confusion

"You have come here to protect the other universes and kill the evil people fist of all you will go to the devil's paradise and land in a shop called devil may cry your job is to defeat Dante he has been possessed by the demon sparda and he has turned evil"

They land in the devil may cry "Wow this is far out" Scott says

"You should each have a weapon some get them later than others though" unidentity said someone jumps through the roof "you will die" Dante shouted Alex kicked him kethan punched him in the face and Dante fell down his sword disappeared and went into Alex's hands "The rebellion yes"

"I'll get you even if its the last thing I do" Dante says and runs off .The door is kicked open and a Dante figured man walks out of from the rain and into the shop he looks up and sticks his hair up he falls onto the ground "Virgil " Alex says he runs to Virgil "I have just met Dante he stabbed me" Virgil said "I am to weak to go on any where fuse with me Alex" says Virgil "Ok" Alex agrees they fuse into one body and Alex is in control but he has Virgil's body and weapons(he has the Beowulf (gauntlets and kneecaps) the yamato sword and the rebellion) says Alex: "No matter what with the forces of heaven and hell Dante must die"


	2. Chapter 2

Univerllers chapter 2

"The hunt is on!" kethan shouts bshhhh a weapon appears in his hands" The keyblade"

"Wonder what weapon I will get" harry says

"Your mother probably" Scott says

"I'll stab you" harry replies

"With your mother" Scott replies harry starts punching harry. Suddenly a castle pulls up from the ground and it is about 13 stories high, Kethan walks up to Alex and puts his hand on his shoulder "We must defeat him" kethan says then they ran towards the castle and suddenly zombie like creatures come out of the ground and start to attack "harry Scott George get behind us" kethan shouts

"We'll handle this" Alex says so George harry and Scott get behind them Alex runs towards one of them holds his swords in front of him, he stabs one of them and rips out his swords side words kethan jumps on there faces dragging his keyblade with him chopping there heads off there was one left then more and more creatures came out of the ground. One of them runs up to George and is about to punch him but Scott jumps in front of him and he gets double revolvers and shot the creature "Alex Scott lets do a triple team move to defeat all of them and the beams should go underground to so we can defeat all of them, Alex throw your swords into the air and Scott shoot two bullets into the air" kethan said so they did "Seal" kethan shouts out .He points his keyblade where the swords and bullets meet and a beam comes out of the keyblade it hits them and the bullets turn blue and start to kill the enemies on the surface and the swords start to rush underground and kill all the enemies under and the point where the beam met the swords and bullets met was still there and an explosive wave came out and destroyed the rest of the enemies and the remains of them . Kethan falls over and there is still half of an enemy left and he rushes to him but George also rushes towards him but is to slow so he puts his arms behind him and shouts kamehameha! And shoots a blast at the enemy and it dies, "Kethan are you all right" George says "Yeah let's go on" so they walk over to the tower and it says something in a different language "What the hell does it say" They all say but kethan does not his eyes open wide and he reads it out "Do not go on you can not get to the top Dante will be your doom" kethan says

"How did you figure that out" they say

"I don't know I must be getting wiser" kethan says they approach the door but they can't get through harry punches it and he gets a large sword at the point of impact and it breaks through the door. They walk through and suddenly the walls start to close in and they have sharp metal in the walls "I know what to do keep jumping on the metal don't stop for any reason so they all start jumping side to side up and up when George falls "I must save him by using my brain" kethan say, he starts thinking of an idea to get George back up again "George use you kamehameha blast with a bit more power" kethan says so George does the blast and they manage to get to level two but this time there is a path that goes around in a circle so they walk around it a couple of times "George use a blast on that piece of wall and Scott you shoot it before it hits the walls" kethan says to them and they keep on doing that until the whole room is nearly crowded "Stop shooting Scott" so he stops and the blast goes through a piece of wall "This is the hard part everyone run onto the beam and go as fast as you can and try and get through the broken bit so they all start to run and everyone gets in accept Scott the beam is just there but its fading away as fast as he's running "jump" Alex shouts and Scott jumps and the blast goes so harry throws his word into the middle bit of the room and it rebounds of the wall and Scott jumps onto it and they get to level three


End file.
